Nakama
by Giu Giu Salamander
Summary: Eran un equipo, nakamas, y ese idiota sabía que ella creía en ello. Este fic participa en el mini-reto de Enero "Todas aman a Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".


**Título:** Nakama

**Atención:** Fairy Tail pertenece Hiro Mashima.

**Resumen**: Eran un equipo, nakamas, y ese idiota sabía que ella creía en ello. Este fic participa en el mini-reto de Enero "Todas aman a Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí mi segundo y último fic drabble con relación al mini-reto de Enero "Todas aman a Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore" donde me ubicare en último capítulo del manga que para muchos fue un lagrimón tras lagrimón así absténganse a enterarse de cosas porque aquí habrá varios spoiler y por eso advierto. De aquí en más si desean leer, será bajo su responsabilidad.

Sin más. Disfruten del drabble.

* * *

Happy y yo nos iremos a un viaje mientras entrenamos y regresaremos en un año más o menos.

¡Así que cuida de todos!

¡Nos vemos Lucy!

Natsu y Happy.

_Lucy salió confundida corriendo sin parar._

— _¡Pero que rayos! — exclamó — ¡Que están pensando en irse un viaje solo así! Si hicieron algo como eso….si hicieron…— las lágrimas comenzaron a correr — Estaré muy sola…tontos…_

_Y la maga estelar cayo de rodillas al suelo quebrando en llanto._

_No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Lucy. Un gato azulado miraba por última vez a la ciudad de Magnolia dispuesto a marcharse pero, para su sorpresa, su compañero miraba algo dudoso._

— _¡Se gustan! — exclamó enrollando la lengua felina pero Natsu no articulo ni un musculo. —Oe, Natsu. _

_Salamander cerró sus ojos con pesadez y tomó su equipaje montándose en el avestruz. _

— _¿Natsu?_

— _Somos un equipo Happy, ¿Lo recuerdas? — expresó tomando las riendas._

— _¡Aye! Tú, Lucy y yo. — Happy tragó saliva al mencionarla— Oe, Natsu. ¿Lucy no tendría que venir para hacerse fuerte? ¿Lo le dejaste la nota porque es rara?_

_Natsu solo comenzó a marchar. Happy miro confundido._

— _¡Natsu! ¿Y Lucy? Dijiste que era de nuestro equipo y los equipos no se separan. — el dragón slayer seguía marchando. — ¡Oe, Natsu! ¿Qué pretendes? — el nombrado se detuvo y sonrió._

— _Nada. — y siguió circulando pero un voz chillona lo detuvo antes. El gato miro el camino y sonrió al igual que Salamander._

No entendía porque. Él muy idiota se había ido así como así cuando siempre le habló del equipo de como los nakamas nunca debían separarse. Y él se iba así como así, dejándola sola y sin equipo.

— ¡Joder! — dijo tirando la almohada. — ¡Donde está el equipo Salamander! — gritó en su cuarto. — ¡Ya verás! ¡Te daré tu merecido Natsu Dragneel! — la maga estelar tomo sus llaves, algo de ropa una mochila y se marchó de allí. Le aviso a la dueña de casa que saldría de viaje indeterminadamente pero que no la votara aún. Y sin más comenzó a marchar en busca del dragón slayer de fuego, aquel que había prometido protegerla- aunque ella no quisiera ser una cargar- porque le tenía afecto y un cariño… ¿Pero que sentía Salamander por ella? Algo completamente voluble porque si fuera algo serio no la hubiese dejado tan repentinamente. ¡Que decía! Ella también era débil. Si no fuese por sus espíritus estelares bien que estaría muerta hace tiempo y no le sorprendería que Natsu tuviese ganas de alejarse para hacerse fuerte sin ningún equipo o nakamas débiles.

— Al menos le diré que siempre atesorare cuando fuimos equipo — con ayuda de Plue – que pese a su nada aspecto de can pero que al menos el olfato lo tenía – llegó a localizar a Natsu. Las piernas casi se le movían solas cuando su espíritu le indico que el mago de fuego estaba cerca y por fin pudo llegar.

— Oe Lucy, tardaste demasiado. — recriminó sorpresivamente el dragón slayer.

— ¿Qué tarde? ¡Pero si dijiste que te irías con Happy!

— Vaya que eres rara, me iría con Happy porque es de mi equipo al igual que tú.

— ¡Aye! — exclamó el gato azul. — Oe Lucy, ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡Baka! — dijo la maga golpeando en el peso de Natsu. — Pensé que te irías solo.

— Oe, pero somos un equipo. ¿O no lo recuerdas? — Salamander sonrió a la maga estelar. — Ahora vamos. Debemos entrenar. — ayudándola a subir a la avestruz y acomodándola detrás suyo, Natsu se dispuso a marchar y Lucy sabía que tendría que reprenderse por desconfiar de él.

Eran un equipo, nakamas, y ese idiota sabía que ella creía en ello.

**Fin**


End file.
